Night in The Haunted House
by CReepZ
Summary: When Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat and Robbie were dared into to staying a night in a haunted. They thought they were alone but someone else is with them
1. Tricked

**I like these stuff about fan fiction so I wanted to write some fanfiction myself**


	2. Inside the Haunted House

**It was hot summer day in Hollywood, everyone at Hollywood Arts was exhausted **

**Jade: Uhhhh, its so hot**

**Cat: Yeah, I don't why were at school on a day like this**

**Tori: I'm so tired **

**Andre: I don't think I survive through this day **

**Beck: I think school should close for the rest of the day**

**Robbie: That will never happen**

**Jade: Shut up Robbie**

**Andre: Yeah why would you say that **

**Tori: Can't you see were all exhausted **

**Robbie: One day guys will pay for being so rude to me**

**Cat: I'm not rude to you**

**Robbie: Er yes you are **

**Beck: Whatever **

**Sinjin was running with news that there was a haunted house and if you go there you will die**

**Beck: Come on Sinjin**

**Sinjin: What**

**Beck: We all know that's not true**

**Sinjin: Yeah but legends have it that if you go there, it's possible that you'll come out alive**

**Andre: Fine if we spend a night there and we come out alive, you'll owe us ten dollars each**

**Sinjin: Okay, but if you don't come out you'll owe me**

**Jade: If we don't survive we'll be dead **

**Sinjin: So**

**Beck: So will we owe you**

**Sinjin: Oh**

**Beck: Are we in**

**Tori: Were in**

* * *

**Robbie went home and thought to himself**

**Robbie: Maybe I could get revenge on my friends **

**Rex: I know a way dude **

**Robbie: What is it**

**Rex: Dude bring your pack of screwdrivers and bring the dummy as well**

**Robbie: Why do I need the dummy**

**Rex: Also bring the fake blood**

**Robbie: Why?**

**Rex: You have to murder them**

**Robbie: What but their my friends**

**Rex: Their not you friends if they treat you like dirt**

**Robbie: Okay what's the plan**

**Rex: Dude pretend your the first one to die **

**Robbie: How **

**Rex: Dude use the dummy and the fake blood with the screwdriver**

**Robbie: Ohh**

**Rex: Then get them in this list okay**

**Robbie: Okay**

**Rex: Get:**

**Cat**

**Jade**

**Beck**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Rex: Alright**

**Robbie: Alright**

**Rex: You'll get them**

**Robbie: I sure will**


	3. Survival Mission: Part 1

**It was hot summer day in Hollywood, everyone at Hollywood Arts was exhausted **

**Jade: Uhhhh, its so hot**

**Cat: Yeah, I don't know why were at school on a day like this**

**Tori: I'm so tired **

**Andre: I don't think I'll survive through this day **

**Beck: I think school should close for the rest of the day**

**Robbie: That will never happen**

**Jade: Shut up Robbie**

**Andre: Yeah why would you say that **

**Tori: Can't you see were all exhausted **

**Robbie: One day guys will pay for being so rude to me**

**Cat: I'm not rude to you**

**Robbie: Er yes you are **

**Beck: Whatever **

**Sinjin was running with news that there was a haunted house and if you go there you will die**

**Beck: Come on Sinjin**

**Sinjin: What**

**Beck: We all know that's not true**

**Sinjin: Yeah but legends have it that if you go there, there's not a good chance that you'll come out alive**

**Andre: Fine if we spend a night there and we come out alive, you'll owe us ten dollars each**

**Sinjin: Okay, but if you don't come out you'll owe me**

**Jade: If we don't survive we'll be dead **

**Sinjin: So**

**Beck: So will we owe you**

**Sinjin: Oh**

**Beck: Are we in**

**Tori: Were in**

* * *

**Robbie went home and thought to himself**

**Robbie: Maybe I could get revenge on my friends **

**Rex: I know a way dude **

**Robbie: What is it**

**Rex: Dude bring your pack of screwdrivers and bring the dummy as well**

**Robbie: Why do I need the dummy**

**Rex: Also bring the fake blood**

**Robbie: Why?**

**Rex: You have to murder them**

**Robbie: What but their my friends**

**Rex: They're not your friends if they treat you like dirt**

**Robbie: Okay what's the plan**

**Rex: Dude pretend your the first one to die **

**Robbie: How **

**Rex: Dude use the dummy and the fake blood with the screwdriver**

**Robbie: Ohh**

**Rex: Then get them in this list okay**

**Robbie: Okay**

**Rex: Get:**

**Cat**

**Jade**

**Beck**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Rex: Alright**

**Robbie: Alright**

**Rex: You'll get them**

**Robbie: I sure will**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inside the Haunted House**

**The gang was inside Beck's RV and were talking about how fun the night is going to be. Cat was sitting in the corner crying because she was scared that there might be ghost in the house**

**Cat was crying**

**Robbie: Cat what's wrong**

**Cat: I'm scared **

**Robbie: Why **

**Cat: Because there might be ghost in the house **

**Robbie: You don't have to worry about being scared(Robbie said with an evil grin)**

**The gang reached the haunted house and everyone had a scared look on their face**

**Jade: Let's do this **

**Beck: Where's the food and the beverages **

**Andre: I brought the food **

**Tori: I brought the beverages**

**Robbie brought Rex with him**

**Jade: Why did you bring that dumb puppet**

**Robbie: Stop it puppet is an offensive term**

**Andre: Who cares**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing**

**The gang went inside but Robbie stayed outside to talk to Rex**

**Rex: Remember the plan**

**Robbie: I remember**

**Rex: Did you bring the black coat**

**Robbie: Yes I brought the coat**

**Robbie and Rex went inside to act out the fake death **

**Robbie: Where's the toilet **

**Cat: Its upstairs **

**Tori: Its the second door to the left**

**Robbie went upstairs, he brought the big dummy, the screwdriver and the bag of fake blood with him **

**Robbie poured fake blood on the dummy and stabbed it with the screwdriver and threw it downstairs**

**Robbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Jade: What happened**

**Cat: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Beck: Huh its Robbie **

**Tori: He's dead **

**Jade: Oh no**

**Andre: Now I wish that I wasn't so mean to him**

**Cat ran off crying to the living room**

**The rest of the gang went into the living room only to see Cat crying**

**Jade: Cat what's wrong **

**Cat: I knew there were ghost's in the house**

**Andre: It might have been an accident**

**Cat: How can a screwdriver to the heart be an accident**

**Tori: She has a point there**

**Beck: Since that just happened we can't leave each other's side **

* * *

**Robbie and Rex were talking in a secret room talking about what to do**

**Robbie: What now their all staying together**

**Rex: We have to find a way to split them up**

**Robbie: So what's the new plan**

**Rex: I'll make scream's**

**Robbie: Then everyone will freak out **

**Rex: They'll all want to split up while you can kill one of them**

**Robbie: Isn't my next victim Cat**

**Rex: Yeah**


	4. Survival Mission: Part 2

**It was hot summer day in Hollywood, everyone at Hollywood Arts was exhausted **

**Jade: Uhhhh, its so hot**

**Cat: Yeah, I don't know why were at school on a day like this**

**Tori: I'm so tired **

**Andre: I don't think I'll survive through this day **

**Beck: I think school should close for the rest of the day**

**Robbie: That will never happen**

**Jade: Shut up Robbie**

**Andre: Yeah why would you say that **

**Tori: Can't you see were all exhausted **

**Robbie: One day guys will pay for being so rude to me**

**Cat: I'm not rude to you**

**Robbie: Er yes you are **

**Beck: Whatever **

**Sinjin was running with news that there was a haunted house and if you go there you will die**

**Beck: Come on Sinjin**

**Sinjin: What**

**Beck: We all know that's not true**

**Sinjin: Yeah but legends have it that if you go there, there's not a good chance that you'll come out alive**

**Andre: Fine if we spend a night there and we come out alive, you'll owe us ten dollars each**

**Sinjin: Okay, but if you don't come out you'll owe me**

**Jade: If we don't survive we'll be dead **

**Sinjin: So**

**Beck: So will we owe you**

**Sinjin: Oh**

**Beck: Are we in**

**Tori: Were in**

* * *

**Robbie went home and thought to himself**

**Robbie: Maybe I could get revenge on my friends **

**Rex: I know a way dude **

**Robbie: What is it**

**Rex: Dude bring your pack of screwdrivers and bring the dummy as well**

**Robbie: Why do I need the dummy**

**Rex: Also bring the fake blood**

**Robbie: Why?**

**Rex: You have to murder them**

**Robbie: What but their my friends**

**Rex: They're not your friends if they treat you like dirt**

**Robbie: Okay what's the plan**

**Rex: Dude pretend your the first one to die **

**Robbie: How **

**Rex: Dude use the dummy and the fake blood with the screwdriver**

**Robbie: Ohh**

**Rex: Then get them in this list okay**

**Robbie: Okay**

**Rex: Get:**

**Cat**

**Jade**

**Beck**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Rex: Alright**

**Robbie: Alright**

**Rex: You'll get them**

**Robbie: I sure will**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inside the Haunted House**

**The gang was inside Beck's RV and were talking about how fun the night is going to be. Cat was sitting in the corner crying because she was scared that there might be ghost in the house**

**Cat was crying**

**Robbie: Cat what's wrong**

**Cat: I'm scared **

**Robbie: Why **

**Cat: Because there might be ghost in the house **

**Robbie: You don't have to worry about being scared(Robbie said with an evil grin)**

**The gang reached the haunted house and everyone had a scared look on their face**

**Jade: Let's do this **

**Beck: Where's the food and the beverages **

**Andre: I brought the food **

**Tori: I brought the beverages**

**Robbie brought Rex with him**

**Jade: Why did you bring that dumb puppet**

**Robbie: Stop it puppet is an offensive term**

**Andre: Who cares**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing**

**The gang went inside but Robbie stayed outside to talk to Rex**

**Rex: Remember the plan**

**Robbie: I remember**

**Rex: Did you bring the black coat**

**Robbie: Yes I brought the coat**

**Robbie and Rex went inside to act out the fake death **

**Robbie: Where's the toilet **

**Cat: Its upstairs **

**Tori: Its the second door to the left**

**Robbie went upstairs, he brought the big dummy, the screwdriver and the bag of fake blood with him **

**Robbie poured fake blood on the dummy and stabbed it with the screwdriver and threw it downstairs**

**Robbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Jade: What happened**

**Cat: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Beck: Huh its Robbie **

**Tori: He's dead **

**Jade: Oh no**

**Andre: Now I wish that I wasn't so mean to him**

**Cat ran off crying to the living room**

**The rest of the gang went into the living room only to see Cat crying**

**Jade: Cat what's wrong **

**Cat: I knew there were ghost's in the house**

**Andre: It might have been an accident**

**Cat: How can a screwdriver to the heart be an accident**

**Tori: She has a point there**

**Beck: Since that just happened we can't leave each other's side **

* * *

**Robbie and Rex were talking in a secret room talking about what to do**

**Robbie: What now their all staying together**

**Rex: We have to find a way to split them up**

**Robbie: So what's the new plan**

**Rex: I'll make scream's**

**Robbie: Then everyone will freak out **

**Rex: They'll all want to split up while you can kill one of them**

**Robbie: Isn't my next victim Cat**

**Rex: Yeah**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Survival Mission: Part 1**

**The crew was terrified after seeing Robbie die**

**Cat was still siting down crying on her knees**

**A little while later they heard screaming**

**Beck: What was that**

**Tori: Whose screaming**

**Jade: It's probably just a kid outside **

**Andre: Why would kids be screaming about**

**The gang then heard a creepy laugh**

**Tori: I think this is just a trick**

**Jade: Stop being stupid**

**Beck: She might have a point **

**Andre: Let's split up**

**Beck: Me and Jade, Tori and Andre**

**Cat: What about me**

**Beck: Don't worry Tori and Andre are going to watch you**

**Beck: Me and Jade are gonna investigate**

**Tori: You guys be careful **

**Jade: We will**

**Cat: I'm scared, I want to go home**

**Andre: We can't **

**Cat: Why?**

**Tori: Because of that stupid bet with Sinjin**

**Cat started to cry again because she was terrified**

**The door suddenly opened but no one opened it **

**Tori and Andre went to check it out but got locked in the room**

**Cat was in the room alone**

**A man in a black coat came in the room with a familiar face only to realize it was Robbie**

**Cat: Robbie?**

**Robbie: Hello Cat**

**Cat: Aren't you dead**

**Robbie: So you think**

**Tori and Andre was banging on the door only hearing little of words**

**They only heard Cat scream**

**The door suddenly opened again**

**Tori and Andre ran out only to see a screwdriver in Cat's stomach**

**Beck and Jade ran in to see Cat lying on the ground dying**

**Cat: I... don't... think... I'll make it**

**Andre: Just hold on**

**Everyone heard a bang on coming from the kitchen**

**Beck: Let's go check it out**

**Everyone went in.**

**The light started to twitch **

**Jade: Why is the light twitching **

**Robbie: Prepare for your death Jade**

**Everyone ran to the closest door**

**The killer turned Jade around and stabbed her in the stomach**

**Beck: Jade!**

**Jade: I...Love... You...Beck**

**Andre: We'll have to come back for her**

**Andre: Let's go**


	5. Woke up in the Hospital

**It was hot summer day in Hollywood, everyone at Hollywood Arts was exhausted **

**Jade: Uhhhh, its so hot**

**Cat: Yeah, I don't know why were at school on a day like this**

**Tori: I'm so tired **

**Andre: I don't think I'll survive through this day **

**Beck: I think school should close for the rest of the day**

**Robbie: That will never happen**

**Jade: Shut up Robbie**

**Andre: Yeah why would you say that **

**Tori: Can't you see were all exhausted **

**Robbie: One day guys will pay for being so rude to me**

**Cat: I'm not rude to you**

**Robbie: Er yes you are **

**Beck: Whatever **

**Sinjin was running with news that there was a haunted house and if you go there you will die**

**Beck: Come on Sinjin**

**Sinjin: What**

**Beck: We all know that's not true**

**Sinjin: Yeah but legends have it that if you go there, there's not a good chance that you'll come out alive**

**Andre: Fine if we spend a night there and we come out alive, you'll owe us ten dollars each**

**Sinjin: Okay, but if you don't come out you'll owe me**

**Jade: If we don't survive we'll be dead **

**Sinjin: So**

**Beck: So will we owe you**

**Sinjin: Oh**

**Beck: Are we in**

**Tori: Were in**

* * *

**Robbie went home and thought to himself**

**Robbie: Maybe I could get revenge on my friends **

**Rex: I know a way dude **

**Robbie: What is it**

**Rex: Dude bring your pack of screwdrivers and bring the dummy as well**

**Robbie: Why do I need the dummy**

**Rex: Also bring the fake blood**

**Robbie: Why?**

**Rex: You have to murder them**

**Robbie: What but their my friends**

**Rex: They're not your friends if they treat you like dirt**

**Robbie: Okay what's the plan**

**Rex: Dude pretend your the first one to die **

**Robbie: How **

**Rex: Dude use the dummy and the fake blood with the screwdriver**

**Robbie: Ohh**

**Rex: Then get them in this list okay**

**Robbie: Okay**

**Rex: Get:**

**Cat**

**Jade**

**Beck**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Rex: Alright**

**Robbie: Alright**

**Rex: You'll get them**

**Robbie: I sure will**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inside the Haunted House**

**The gang was inside Beck's RV and were talking about how fun the night is going to be. Cat was sitting in the corner crying because she was scared that there might be ghost in the house**

**Cat was crying**

**Robbie: Cat what's wrong**

**Cat: I'm scared **

**Robbie: Why **

**Cat: Because there might be ghost in the house **

**Robbie: You don't have to worry about being scared(Robbie said with an evil grin)**

**The gang reached the haunted house and everyone had a scared look on their face**

**Jade: Let's do this **

**Beck: Where's the food and the beverages **

**Andre: I brought the food **

**Tori: I brought the beverages**

**Robbie brought Rex with him**

**Jade: Why did you bring that dumb puppet**

**Robbie: Stop it puppet is an offensive term**

**Andre: Who cares**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing**

**The gang went inside but Robbie stayed outside to talk to Rex**

**Rex: Remember the plan**

**Robbie: I remember**

**Rex: Did you bring the black coat**

**Robbie: Yes I brought the coat**

**Robbie and Rex went inside to act out the fake death **

**Robbie: Where's the toilet **

**Cat: Its upstairs **

**Tori: Its the second door to the left**

**Robbie went upstairs, he brought the big dummy, the screwdriver and the bag of fake blood with him **

**Robbie poured fake blood on the dummy and stabbed it with the screwdriver and threw it downstairs**

**Robbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Jade: What happened**

**Cat: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Beck: Huh its Robbie **

**Tori: He's dead **

**Jade: Oh no**

**Andre: Now I wish that I wasn't so mean to him**

**Cat ran off crying to the living room**

**The rest of the gang went into the living room only to see Cat crying**

**Jade: Cat what's wrong **

**Cat: I knew there were ghost's in the house**

**Andre: It might have been an accident**

**Cat: How can a screwdriver to the heart be an accident**

**Tori: She has a point there**

**Beck: Since that just happened we can't leave each other's side **

* * *

**Robbie and Rex were talking in a secret room talking about what to do**

**Robbie: What now their all staying together**

**Rex: We have to find a way to split them up**

**Robbie: So what's the new plan**

**Rex: I'll make scream's**

**Robbie: Then everyone will freak out **

**Rex: They'll all want to split up while you can kill one of them**

**Robbie: Isn't my next victim Cat**

**Rex: Yeah**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Survival Mission: Part 1**

**The crew was terrified after seeing Robbie die**

**Cat was still siting down crying on her knees**

**A little while later they heard screaming**

**Beck: What was that**

**Tori: Whose screaming**

**Jade: It's probably just a kid outside **

**Andre: Why would kids be screaming about**

**The gang then heard a creepy laugh**

**Tori: I think this is just a trick**

**Jade: Stop being stupid**

**Beck: She might have a point **

**Andre: Let's split up**

**Beck: Me and Jade, Tori and Andre**

**Cat: What about me**

**Beck: Don't worry Tori and Andre are going to watch you**

**Beck: Me and Jade are gonna investigate**

**Tori: You guys be careful **

**Jade: We will**

**Cat: I'm scared, I want to go home**

**Andre: We can't **

**Cat: Why?**

**Tori: Because of that stupid bet with Sinjin**

**Cat started to cry again because she was terrified**

**The door suddenly opened but no one opened it **

**Tori and Andre went to check it out but got locked in the room**

**Cat was in the room alone**

**A man in a black coat came in the room with a familiar face only to realize it was Robbie**

**Cat: Robbie?**

**Robbie: Hello Cat**

**Cat: Aren't you dead**

**Robbie: So you think**

**Tori and Andre was banging on the door only hearing little of words**

**They only heard Cat scream**

**The door suddenly opened again**

**Tori and Andre ran out only to see a screwdriver in Cat's stomach**

**Beck and Jade ran in to see Cat lying on the ground dying**

**Cat: I... don't... think... I'll make it**

**Andre: Just hold on**

**Everyone heard a bang on coming from the kitchen**

**Beck: Let's go check it out**

**Everyone went in.**

**The light started to twitch **

**Jade: Why is the light twitching **

**Robbie: Prepare for your death Jade**

**Everyone ran to the closest door**

**The killer turned Jade around and stabbed her in the stomach**

**Beck: Jade!**

**Jade: I...Love... You...Beck**

**Andre: We'll have to come back for her**

**Andre: Let's go**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Survival Mission: Part 2**

**Tori, Beck and Andre ran into the living only to see that Cat's body was gone**

**Tori: Where's Cat?**

**Andre: Her body must have been taken by the man in the black coat**

**Beck: It was Robbie**

**Tori: What, it can't be **

**Andre: Robbie isn't fast enough to do stuff like that**

**Tori: And he's dead**

**Beck: That was a dummy**

**Andre: How do you know it was a dummy**

**Beck: When we was walking into the living room, I stopped and saw wood on his face. I then realized that it was a dummy**

**Andre grabbed Beck onto the wall and shouted at him**

**Andre: Why didn't you say anything man!**

**Tori: We all would have caught straight away**

**Beck: I wasn't certain! ALRIGHT**

**Tori: Because of you we don't know if everyone is dead or alive**

**Beck: Alright I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking**

**Andre let go of Beck**

**Andre: We have leave**

**Tori: And leave our friends**

**Beck: I'm not leaving Jade**

**Andre: Dude she's probably dead**

**Beck: I'm not giving up on her**

**Andre: Fine let's go**

**Andre: But we all have to stick together**

**Andre: No leaving each other behind**

**Beck: Alright**

**Tori: Time to look for Cat and Jade**

**The teens were in the hall watching creepy paintings **

**Beck: Watch each others back(said in a whisper)**

**The man in the black coat came in**

**Robbie: Guess what Beck your going to join the party**

**Beck and Andre were fighting Robbie**

**A while later Andre was pushed away Robbie stabbed Beck in the stomach**

**Beck dropped on the floor**

**Robbie: Your next Tori**

**Tori picked up Andre and ran off**

**Andre: What happened **

**Tori: Robbie stabbed Beck and now he's after us**

**Andre and Tori ran to the only door only to find a headless Rex hanging from the door**

**Andre: Robbie lost his mind **

**Robbie appeared and Tori and Andre were cornered **

**Andre and Tori were stabbed in the stomach**

**Andre: Robbie...Why**

**Robbie: Its payback for being rude to me for the past years**

**While Robbie was talking Andre saw a gun and decided to take it**

**Andre aimed at Robbie's chest and pulled the trigger**

**Andre: If we die, you die with us**

**Robbie fell down dead while Andre fell unconscious**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was hot summer day in Hollywood, everyone at Hollywood Arts was exhausted **

**Jade: Uhhhh, its so hot**

**Cat: Yeah, I don't know why were at school on a day like this**

**Tori: I'm so tired **

**Andre: I don't think I'll survive through this day **

**Beck: I think school should close for the rest of the day**

**Robbie: That will never happen**

**Jade: Shut up Robbie**

**Andre: Yeah why would you say that **

**Tori: Can't you see were all exhausted **

**Robbie: One day guys will pay for being so rude to me**

**Cat: I'm not rude to you**

**Robbie: Er yes you are **

**Beck: Whatever **

**Sinjin was running with news that there was a haunted house and if you go there you will die**

**Beck: Come on Sinjin**

**Sinjin: What**

**Beck: We all know that's not true**

**Sinjin: Yeah but legends have it that if you go there, there's not a good chance that you'll come out alive**

**Andre: Fine if we spend a night there and we come out alive, you'll owe us ten dollars each**

**Sinjin: Okay, but if you don't come out you'll owe me**

**Jade: If we don't survive we'll be dead **

**Sinjin: So**

**Beck: So will we owe you**

**Sinjin: Oh**

**Beck: Are we in**

**Tori: Were in**

* * *

**Robbie went home and thought to himself**

**Robbie: Maybe I could get revenge on my friends **

**Rex: I know a way dude **

**Robbie: What is it**

**Rex: Dude bring your pack of screwdrivers and bring the dummy as well**

**Robbie: Why do I need the dummy**

**Rex: Also bring the fake blood**

**Robbie: Why?**

**Rex: You have to murder them**

**Robbie: What but their my friends**

**Rex: They're not your friends if they treat you like dirt**

**Robbie: Okay what's the plan**

**Rex: Dude pretend your the first one to die **

**Robbie: How **

**Rex: Dude use the dummy and the fake blood with the screwdriver**

**Robbie: Ohh**

**Rex: Then get them in this list okay**

**Robbie: Okay**

**Rex: Get:**

**Cat**

**Jade**

**Beck**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Rex: Alright**

**Robbie: Alright**

**Rex: You'll get them**

**Robbie: I sure will**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inside the Haunted House**

**The gang was inside Beck's RV and were talking about how fun the night is going to be. Cat was sitting in the corner crying because she was scared that there might be ghost in the house**

**Cat was crying**

**Robbie: Cat what's wrong**

**Cat: I'm scared **

**Robbie: Why **

**Cat: Because there might be ghost in the house **

**Robbie: You don't have to worry about being scared(Robbie said with an evil grin)**

**The gang reached the haunted house and everyone had a scared look on their face**

**Jade: Let's do this **

**Beck: Where's the food and the beverages **

**Andre: I brought the food **

**Tori: I brought the beverages**

**Robbie brought Rex with him**

**Jade: Why did you bring that dumb puppet**

**Robbie: Stop it puppet is an offensive term**

**Andre: Who cares**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing**

**The gang went inside but Robbie stayed outside to talk to Rex**

**Rex: Remember the plan**

**Robbie: I remember**

**Rex: Did you bring the black coat**

**Robbie: Yes I brought the coat**

**Robbie and Rex went inside to act out the fake death **

**Robbie: Where's the toilet **

**Cat: Its upstairs **

**Tori: Its the second door to the left**

**Robbie went upstairs, he brought the big dummy, the screwdriver and the bag of fake blood with him **

**Robbie poured fake blood on the dummy and stabbed it with the screwdriver and threw it downstairs**

**Robbie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Jade: What happened**

**Cat: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Beck: Huh its Robbie **

**Tori: He's dead **

**Jade: Oh no**

**Andre: Now I wish that I wasn't so mean to him**

**Cat ran off crying to the living room**

**The rest of the gang went into the living room only to see Cat crying**

**Jade: Cat what's wrong **

**Cat: I knew there were ghost's in the house**

**Andre: It might have been an accident**

**Cat: How can a screwdriver to the heart be an accident**

**Tori: She has a point there**

**Beck: Since that just happened we can't leave each other's side **

* * *

**Robbie and Rex were talking in a secret room talking about what to do**

**Robbie: What now their all staying together**

**Rex: We have to find a way to split them up**

**Robbie: So what's the new plan**

**Rex: I'll make scream**

**Robbie: Then everyone will freak out **

**Rex: They'll all want to split up while you can kill one of them**

**Robbie: Isn't my next victim Cat**

**Rex: Yeah**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Survival Mission: Part 1**

**The crew was terrified after seeing Robbie die**

**Cat was still siting down crying on her knees**

**A little while later they heard screaming**

**Beck: What was that**

**Tori: Whose screaming**

**Jade: It's probably just a kid outside **

**Andre: Why would kids be screaming about**

**The gang then heard a creepy laugh**

**Tori: I think this is just a trick**

**Jade: Stop being stupid**

**Beck: She might have a point **

**Andre: Let's split up**

**Beck: Me and Jade, Tori and Andre**

**Cat: What about me**

**Beck: Don't worry Tori and Andre are going to watch you**

**Beck: Me and Jade are gonna investigate**

**Tori: You guys be careful **

**Jade: We will**

**Cat: I'm scared, I want to go home**

**Andre: We can't **

**Cat: Why?**

**Tori: Because of that stupid bet with Sinjin**

**Cat started to cry again because she was terrified**

**The door suddenly opened but no one opened it **

**Tori and Andre went to check it out but got locked in the room**

**Cat was in the room alone**

**A man in a black coat came in the room with a familiar face only to realize it was Robbie**

**Cat: Robbie?**

**Robbie: Hello Cat**

**Cat: Aren't you dead**

**Robbie: So you think**

**Tori and Andre was banging on the door only hearing little of words**

**They only heard Cat scream**

**The door suddenly opened again**

**Tori and Andre ran out only to see a screwdriver in Cat's stomach**

**Beck and Jade ran in to see Cat lying on the ground dying**

**Cat: I... don't... think... I'll make it**

**Andre: Just hold on**

**Everyone heard a bang on coming from the kitchen**

**Beck: Let's go check it out**

**Everyone went in.**

**The light started to twitch **

**Jade: Why is the light twitching **

**Robbie: Prepare for your death Jade**

**Everyone ran to the closest door**

**The killer turned Jade around and stabbed her in the stomach**

**Beck: Jade!**

**Jade: I...Love... You...Beck**

**Andre: We'll have to come back for her**

**Andre: Let's go**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Survival Mission: Part 2**

**Tori, Beck and Andre ran into the living room only to see that Cat's body was gone**

**Tori: Where's Cat?**

**Andre: Her body must have been taken by the man in the black coat**

**Beck: It was Robbie**

**Tori: What, it can't be **

**Andre: Robbie isn't fast enough to do stuff like that**

**Tori: And he's dead**

**Beck: That was a dummy**

**Andre: How do you know it was a dummy**

**Beck: When we was walking into the living room, I stopped and saw wood on his face. I then realized that it was a dummy**

**Andre grabbed Beck onto the wall and shouted at him**

**Andre: Why didn't you say anything man!**

**Tori: We all would have caught him straight away**

**Beck: I wasn't certain! ALRIGHT**

**Tori: Because of you we don't know if everyone is dead or alive**

**Beck: Alright I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking**

**Andre let go of Beck**

**Andre: We have to leave**

**Tori: And leave our friends**

**Beck: I'm not leaving Jade**

**Andre: Dude she's probably dead**

**Beck: I'm not giving up on her**

**Andre: Fine let's go**

**Andre: But we all have to stick together**

**Andre: No leaving each other behind**

**Beck: Alright**

**Tori: Time to look for Cat and Jade**

**The teens were in the hall watching creepy paintings **

**Beck: Watch each others back(said in a whisper)**

**The man in the black coat came in**

**Robbie: Guess what Beck your going to join the party**

**Beck and Andre were fighting Robbie**

**A while later Andre was pushed away Robbie stabbed Beck in the stomach**

**Beck dropped on the floor**

**Robbie: Your next Tori**

**Tori picked up Andre and ran off**

**Andre: What happened **

**Tori: Robbie stabbed Beck and now he's after us**

**Andre and Tori ran to the only door only to find a headless Rex hanging from the door**

**Andre: Robbie lost his mind **

**Robbie appeared and Tori and Andre were cornered **

**Andre and Tori were stabbed in the stomach**

**Andre: Robbie...Why**

**Robbie: Its payback for being rude to me for the past years**

**While Robbie was talking Andre saw a gun and decided to take it**

**Andre aimed at Robbie's chest and pulled the trigger**

**Andre: If we die, you die with us**

**Robbie fell down dead while Andre fell unconscious**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Woke up in the Hospital**

**After hearing a gun shot coming from the house, people outside called the cops.**

**The cops first found Tori's, Andre's and Robbie's bodies**

**They then found Beck's, Cat's and Jade's bodies**

**The only one that died was Robbie**

**10 hours later in the Hospital**

**Tori: I think he's waking up**

**Cat: Wake up sleepy head**

**Andre woke up from a long sleep**

**Andre: Why are we at the hospital**

**Beck: You saved us from dying dude**

**Jade: If it wasn't for you we would all be dead**

**Andre: Really**

**Cat: What happened to Robbie **

**Beck: Robbie died**

**Andre: I shot him in the chest**

**Tori: If it wasn't for that gun shot, we could have died Cat**

**Jade: Were just lucky to be alive**

**The nurse came and explained to Andre about what happened last night**

**Andre: What happened**

**Nurse: The cops came in and found the dead boy with the screwdriver's, that was injected into all of you**

**Nurse: Your not going to prison because you did the right thing by killing the killer**

** Andre: Thank god **


End file.
